


Who Are You?

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: "So...who are you?" | Reader Insert | Fourth Wall Breaking | Meta





	Who Are You?

It never went past a few glitches.

These were minor things to you now. The bros sinking into the floor, swimming on dry land, falling endlessly from the sky…none of these were a big deal to you now.

All you had to do was reboot from your last save point, whether made by you or your beloved system.

The boys could stand to forget a few minutes of Red Giant-induced trauma anyhow, given their ultimate fates.

Something they seemed all the happier for in your eyes, as they smiled and waved at you like always before heading off to the next location.

Same as always.

At least you knew that at the end of the day, when you came back to your device and put that familiar disc in…

 

They’d laugh and welcome you back, calling your name with such warmth.

 

“Took you long enough, Y/N.”

“Let’s make more great memories again today, Y/N!”

“Ready to bash some heads in, Y/N?”

“Best not forget we need to replenish our curatives, Y/N.”

 

This feeling of utter bliss and contentment that only your favorite game could give you…you wished it would last forever.

 

But then it happened.

You rushed through the door, eager as always to see the brothers whom you had come to know and love. Your last session ended on a rather tiring note, having just made it through the special dungeon in Steyliff Grove.

You were gonna do right by them today for doing such a wonderful job then, nothing but coasting and fishing throughout Lucis. Maybe you’d even call Umbra to take you to Altissia for a few rounds at the Totomostro Arena.

Starting up the device like always, you bounced in your seat as you waited for the controller to sync up to the console.

 

But for some reason…it just wouldn’t.

 

‘No big deal,’ you’d thought. ‘I have another controller just for these kinds of emergencies.’

Turn off the console. Plug in the new controller. Easy-peasy.

Except it didn’t quite work that way this time.

No matter what you did, even with your resident fix-it on the case…

No dice.

Defeated, you naturally took the next best course of action: take it to the repair shop and see what they could do to fix it.

 

As for you? 

 

“Two to three weeks.”

 

You were never any good at the waiting game either.

 

You tried to keep yourself busy in that time, throwing yourself into daily life. But your mind would always drift back to Eos, no matter what you did. 

It was in the smell of your daily coffee, combined with the taste of your favorite pastry.

It was there in the convenience store on your way home, the familiar cup filled with salty goodness staring at you from the shelf.

It made itself known when you were in the finest of moods, humming along to a painfully familiar song.

It haunted you every moment you felt even an inkling of drowsiness, every moment you passed near the sea.

 

Pure torture.

 

Then the day finally came.

You pretty much ran to the store, pushing open the door in breathless anticipation.

Finally, you would be reunited with them.

You couldn’t quite remember the exact words of the guy at the repair shop, but the words “factory reset” played in your mind the entire way home. You didn’t care about the rest of his long-winded speech.

You just wanted to get home as fast as you could to see it for yourself.

Slamming open the front door, you quickly worked your way through the wiring and set up. You had made sure to check the instructions over and over, however, for fear of another incident.

Then the disc…and the painful minutes in between starting the game and seeing the title screen.

“Please let it all be there…” You whispered to yourself, feeling your eyes sting with unshed tears.

 

Then the title screen…followed by ever-familiar voices.

 

“Oh…newbie, huh? Nice to meet you.”

 

No…

 

“Hi there! Do you like chocobos? I have lots of pictures!”

 

No!

 

“Good to meet you. Let’s take care of each other from now on, eh?”

 

NO!

 

“Hush, lads. We haven’t quite gotten their name yet.”

 

NONONONONONONONO-

 

“So, who are you?”

 

A few painful moments passed before you could form a reply.

 

“…Y/N.” You reply through your tears, steeling yourself as you began the fantasy anew.


End file.
